


Epistle

by Kitsune_Lokiversali



Series: Sea and Moon [6]
Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: Established Relationship, Kill the jealousy trope, M/M, Relationship Discussions, and aoko, extras, there's some implied Akako there too, trust is sexy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-09-30 18:01:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20451260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitsune_Lokiversali/pseuds/Kitsune_Lokiversali
Summary: Shinichi and Kaito talk about their love for Ran and Aoko.





	Epistle

**Author's Note:**

> Oooh! Only 5 more extras left! How exciting! I want to thank all the people who have left comments and kudos on these stories. They make keeping up with posting so much more delightful. Also! If you comment, even if I don't respond right away, I plan on responding to all comments. I wanted to get better at staying in touch, so please be patient with me.
> 
> That aside! I officially have a beta willing to do the entirety of that promised SGN fic with me. Like last time, I'm still in the planning phase. Once I'm done with these extras I'll be going on another hiatus. But that one is to actually work on the first draft of the story, so hopefully it'll be worth the wait. Let me know if you want me to post an announcement before I start posting that story and I'll probably add it to the series and take it down once I start posting the story itself.

“Don’t you think it’s odd he’s spending so much time with that girl?” Shinichi narrowed his eyes at the girl, trying to figure out what she meant. For all his deductive reasoning, he still didn’t get people sometimes. Sonoko especially. None of Ran’s pleading quieted the brash girl as she pushed on forward into Shinichi’s face, “Or that he seems perfectly okay with you spending time with Ran?”

“And you.” She didn’t appreciate Shinichi’s comment and smacked his hand back down. _ Hard _.

“That’s not the point! Ugh! You really are clueless! If you hadn’t disappeared off the face of the earth back then, you and Ran would have gotten together! Right?” Both friends flushed and avoided eye contact. As a matter of fact, they openly admitted their feelings for each other. That was still a tough one to work through. Leave it to Sonoko to forge on ahead. “He has all right to be jealous of you hanging out with your _ ex _ . And you’re letting him hang out with _ his _.”

“I don’t think they ever actually dated.”

“_Shinichi _ .” Getting through to the girl was pointless. Sighing, Shinichi sat back and let the love-obsessed hot-head scold him in the middle of a diner. The stares itching at the back of his neck apparently had no effect on Sonoko. For a moment, Shinichi was tempted to smile; it was surprisingly good to talk to Sonoko again. She never changed. Not that Shinichi would ever tell her to her face. Little did he know, Kaito was getting the same dressing down from Aoko and Akako he was. Give or take a few comments. ( _ ”For the last time, I’m not leaving Shin-chan for you Akako. Really.” _)

Both young men flopped to the couch as soon as they got home, naturally leaning into each others’ side. One look and Shinichi knew Kaito was just as tired as he was. But… They had to talk about it. For all that Shinichi knew Sonoko was a touch removed from reality, the girl was sometimes more intuitive about people’s regular emotions than he was. Again, he would never tell her. Scooting back just enough to look Kaito in the eye, Shinichi pursed his lips before blurting out, “Ithinkweneedtotalk?”

Kaito stared at him dumbly. He groaned, then drew one hand down his face. “Akako was _ right _? Nooooooohohoho!” The detective blinked, slid his eyes away from his partner, then back. Kaito was doubled over himself, his shoulders shaking from pretend tears. Something told him Kaito got a much more similar dressing down than he had thought.

“Did they, by any chance, say it was weird to still hang out with your ex?”

Kaito perked up and looked at Shinichi. “Yeah. How’d you know?”

This time, Shinichi let himself smile as he shook his head. “Sonoko told me the exact same thing today.”

“Ah,” Kaito finally leaned back against the couch, opening one arm out in invitation to Shinichi, “the spitfire heiress. Good to know she’s the same as ever.”

“Well, she means well. She was a much better friend to Ran than I ever was.” Kaito nudged his favorite critic, but otherwise let the comment go. He knew exactly how Shinichi felt, considering he did much the same to Aoko. Excluding the turning into a kid part. Actually, the feeling was there, if not much else. Shinichi’s whole situation was wild, even to this day. “I-” Kaito snapped out of his thoughts and focused on Shinichi. They were having a _ talk? _A surprise talk, but he supposed it was about time.

Instead of leaving Shinichi stumbling over his words in silence, Kaito shared his own thoughts, “I don’t think I could leave Aoko.”

A moment, then Shinichi quietly said, “And I don’t think I could cut Ran out of my life. I mean, I think I owe her that at least, but it’s more than that.”

“She’s your best friend. Like Aoko is mine. I love you. More than anyone. I would do-” Kaito chuckled, “I mean, I would pretty much do anything for you. But a part of me,” It was a lot harder to confess his feelings for his ex to his boyfriend than he thought it would be.

Shinichi got through the clump in his throat faster than Kaito and whispered, “A part of me will always love her I think. I loved Ran since I was a kid. She was my friend, then a-I don’t know. Lover? Love-interest? For the longest time she was a sister. It’s hard separating all of that, all of those years. But I do know I still want Ran in my life, no matter what place she takes in it.” They sat in silence for a minute before Shinichi added, “I’m sorry.”

To his surprise, the thief smiled before pressing a kiss to his head. On Kaito’s end, he just wanted to squeeze the detective into a hug. “You have nothing to apologize for. I feel the same way. For Aoko, I mean. Neither of them will ever know our pasts or our secrets. So it’s hard. I don’t think I want her in my life because I feel I owe her for the secrets I’ve kept, but it’s there. Just like you don’t want to cut Ran out of your life, I want to keep Aoko. I think it’s safe to say we both still love our girls right?”

The detective laughed as he dropped his head to Kaito’s shoulder. “Someone’s got to protect them.”

“Yeah! And anyone who objects to us being in their lives isn’t good enough for them anyway!”

“That’s right.” Shinichi took Kaito’s hand in his own, said, “I like Aoko. I’ve never once thought twice about her still spending time with you.”

“To be honest,” Kaito whispered in Shinichi’s hair, wrinkling his nose as the strands tickled at his face, “neither did I. I guess we just let those crazy girls get in our heads.”

“Yeah…” Shinichi looked up, “Now that I’m not a child, I can brag to Sonoko’s face. She’s gonna be so pissed.” 

Sonoko was pissed, of course, but Shinichi could tell she was relieved. They always fought, but he knew she was his friend as well. It was good to know he was wrong back then, when he believed he would have nothing when he became Shinichi again. Ran was still there, and Sonoko too. Although he missed too many years of his life, his friends made him feel like he could take each one back. All because he had written a letter to a thief.

**Author's Note:**

> To be honest, I hate when I'm reading a story and the girl (or guy) feels flattered that their partner doesn't want them talking to other men (or women). All jealousy means to me is that it's _you_ your partner doesn't trust. I think there's a saying out there like, "A real man makes other women jealous of you, not you jealous of other women." As in, you can trust the person you're with not to go gallivanting off with anyone that makes eyes at them. Even better, they'll make it clear they're taken and the other woman will wish she was you instead. Yeah, I'm a huge fan of trust between lovers. We need to stop normalizing jealous and possessive behavior and even considering it an attractive trait. Just like consent is sexy, trust it wildly sexy.
> 
> The point of all that was to say that I think Kaito and Shinichi would trust each other enough to not get jealous of each others' best friends. As cute as some jealous behavior is (ie. Wishing you were the person getting a hug, not banning your partner from making eye contact with other people) I just wanted to write a relationship where both understand the difference between protective and possessive. Don't get me wrong, I love a good psycho romance, but I want my pure fluffy romance to stop presenting possessive behavior as an ideal trait in a partner! Argh! Sorry. I could write a whole paper on all the problems I have with this trope alone. Ignore me. Or chat with me about it! I'd seriously love to talk to all of you! Even if it's sharing fanfic rec's, gushing about our adorable boys here, or just plain debating fandoms in general!  
(Also, can I just say, I actually like Sonoko? It's kind of hard to write her as annoying as she can be while also showering her with all the love. I'm so glad she gets Makoto. This girl is 10/10 the friend every girl needs, and I love her. I just feel like I don't get my love for her across very well.)


End file.
